1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for deploying a vehicle tire deflator or similar device used, for example, by a law enforcement official to disable a vehicle operated by a violator.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable vehicle tire deflator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,756, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This device provides a foldable frame from which protrudes a plurality of spikes. The frame can be folded into a compact storage state and unfolded into a deployed state.
Effective deployment of this device requires that three mandatory conditions be met: 1) A substantial margin of safety must exist for the deploying official; 2) there must be minimal risk of damaging uninvolved vehicles; and 3) the fleeing vehicle must be substantially and safely disabled.
Unfortunately, current storage and deployment procedures do not make possible the simultaneous fulfillment of all three of the aforementioned conditions. For example, a user typically must open a carrying case, remove the deflator, and prepare to deploy the deflator using one of three methods; pushing, throwing, or pulling. Pushing or throwing the deflator into the path of an oncoming vehicle requires the user to remain in close proximity to the target vehicle's path. This condition is unacceptably hazardous to the user, especially when the target vehicle is moving at high speed and is operated by a person of dubious character or intent.
Furthermore, because of the direct handling of the deflator, the user is exposed to the spikes while removing the device from its case, standing in position, and so forth. This forces the user to move with caution, thereby hindering rapid deployment of the device. Moreover, the official's attention is diverted while deploying the device, whereby an additional element of danger is introduced. Many other factors may be present, some or all of which are beyond the control or the law enforcement official.
Pulling the deflator into deployment by an attached rope is safer to the user, but requires that the deflator be initially positioned in an exposed condition on the roadway where uninvolved vehicles may encounter the spikes and be damaged.
A further problem with the above-mentioned tire deflator is that it is commonly provided with a strong rope attached to aid in deployment of the device. If the device and/or the rope becomes entangled in a passing vehicle, it poses significant danger to a user who may become entangled by the rope and either dragged or otherwise severely injured.
In order to enhance the personal safety of a user of the above-mentioned tire deflator, a deployment method is needed that substantially reduces the number of significant factors affecting deployment and minimizes the possibility of personal injury.